Daresian Special Operations Table
The Daresian Special Operations Table '''is a Daresian military formation created to gather special force groups to plan and execute operations together. The DSOT does not necessarily only use special force groups for operations, as the Army Rangers/Airborne and the Navy's Marines also take part in the operations of the DSOT. Although regular military forces do take part of the DSOT's operations, the DSOT also acts as the home and list of Spec Op groups, which points out that regular military forces do not always play a major role on the operations table. History '''The Daresian Special Operations Table or DSOT, was formed in the year of 2031, 10 years after the Daresian Army and Navy was created. In the year 2030, an insurgent group known as the "Skars " had conducted attacks against Daresian outposts, and have been raiding Daresian supply trucks. The Army and the Navy were tasked to wipe out the Skars, but has not been going well. The Skars were heavily supplied with military-grade weaponry and vehicles, and were able to hold off every assault operation that were conducted by the Army Rangers and the Naval Marines with barely taking any casualties on their side. By the year of 2031, the Daresian military strength has gotten to a critical point, with the number of men, supplies, and outposts slowly fading. Military Generals and Officials had decided to form a special operations group, with soldiers of special tactics and skill. This group was called the "Special Training Group" or "STG". Unlike the Army and Navy, training would take 10 months to complete a whole batch of men for dispatch. Each batch would contain 20 recruited cadets. As soon as the first batch of were ready for deployment, the Army conducted an operation to destroy insurgent supply bunkers and armories. This operation was named "Clean Swipe". 2 hours after dispatch of the STG Batch, the operation was called to a success, with no casualties nor any reports of wounded men. As the supply bunkers and armories were destroyed, the Skars soon fell weak on their defenses due to lack of ammunition and weaponry. The insurgents got weaker and weaker. Just days after "Operation: Clean Swipe", the Army had dispatched assault teams to clear out the insurgent outposts and clear out the remaining insurgent men. Soon, the insurgent group would come to its downfall, and the Empire would claim victory over the insurgents. The STG grew larger and larger, and was soon declared as a new military power in the Empire, and was named "The Daresian Special Operations Table" or "DSOT". The 1st batch of the STG is still active, now known as the famous "Onix Team". List of Spec Op Groups Involved in DSOT Onix Team Main Article: Onix Team '' * The first batch of STG-trained men. Formed since the pre-DSOT formation. '''Black Fox Regiment' Main Article: The Black Fox Regiment '' * A special-trained regiment. Formed in the year of 2024, 3 years after the Daresian Army and Navy was created. '''13th Darrette Company' Main Article: 13th Darrette Company '' * A unique company which is well known for consisting descendants of nobility. '''Orbital Diver Corps' Main Article: Orbital Diver Corps * A group of special forces whose roles form in the orbit of planets, ready for deployment within the span of 90 minutes.